Life's Little Problems
by x-keelan-X
Summary: The characters of Final Fantasy 10 have a few secrets they keep well hidden... Chapter 3 Is Up! R&R!
1. Auron

Life's Little Problems  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own the characters, locations or weapons in Final Fantasy 10 or any other part associated with the game. The fine people at Squaresoft, the minds that made this brilliant games, are the owners, as well they should be.  
  
Chapter 1: Auron  
  
Besaid was having fun that day. Tidus and Yuna had gone to the spot where they first met to reminisce. Rikku was making friends with a few of the children, as she was no longer thought of as a heathen. They were very impressed with the mechanical things she could do. Wakka went back to the game he loved for a few games, gathering a few islanders and challenging the champion Besaid Aurochs to a few games. Kimahri had disappeared, but he probably wasn't too far off, and even Lulu was having fun, showing her magic to the young and old alike.   
  
The only person who wasn't having fun was Auron. Instead, Auron was sitting under a tree, mulling over the events past. They had beaten Sin, Tidus had found Yuna, Lulu finally told Wakka of her true feelings, and they found each other, and even Rikku had found Blappa, an up and coming player for the Al Bhed Psyches. Kimahri hadn't exactly found anyone, since his race was rebuilding, but he didn't seem to need anyone, as he was happy to be near Yuna, protecting her. Auron had... nobody.   
  
Though he didn't show it, this fact slightly depressed him, because he never had anybody. Up until the point when he became High Summoner Braska's guardian, he didn't have so much as a friend, and even then Jecht and Braska became best friends, Auron being the odd one out. Then, when Auron went to Zanarkand, Tidus was his friend, but he was much younger, didn't understand what Auron really wanted in a friend, was just there to be watched over. Auron went back to Spira, became Yuna's guardian, beat Sin... and still didn't have a close friend.  
  
Auron sighed and decided that it wasn't his time yet. Besides, when he looked at his options, he was kind of glad that he wasn't very close to them. Tidus and Yuna were so wrapped up in their own love lately they only seemed to have eyes for each other, and Rikku was too young, too hyper. Kimahri was distant, Wakka wasn't interested, and Lulu needed to put some clothes on. Auron got up from under the shade of the tree and began to walk back to the center of Besaid to see how the rest of the party was doing. A fiend jumped in front of Auron, sneering menacingly. Auron laughed, drew his Masamune and struck the fiend hard. Almost immediately, the pyreflies began to emerge from the fiend's body, and his short existence had been ended with the strike of a sword.  
  
Auron arrived back at the camp, and found his stomach to be rumbling. He reached for the water bottle hanging at his waist, took a long sip to quench his thirst, and walked over to the campfire where a lot of food was being prepared. After all, this was a very special day, one that needed a lot of attention and preparation. The food was fancier than usual, the children were dressed in their best attire and even the Aurochs, lead by their old leader Captain Wakka, were standing on guard outside the city's entrance, on fiend duty. Not one fiend would enter the city, on this day, Yuna's birthday.  
Auron smiled. Birthdays were something that he didn't know the meaning of anymore. A long time had passed since the last one he had celebrated, ten years ago, just before Braska's Calm. Auron had been sleeping in a crudely set up tent on Mt. Gagazet, and Jecht had opened the tent flap. "Hey!" Jecht had yelled. Auron had rolled over and had said, "Jecht... I'm trying to sleep." Jecht laughed, took out his blade and sheared the whole tent. Auron sat up in disgust, then realized that Braska was standing with Jecht as well. "Happy birthday, my friend," Braska said, "And many happy returns." Jecht laughed. "We bought ya a present, to show how much we appreciate you," Jecht started to giggle uncontrollably, "And... y-your fantastic guarding skills!"  
  
Auron shook his head. It was obvious to him that Jecht was drunk, but it appeared that Braska was not. Braska handed him a long object wrapped in paper. "Auron, you have to stop using that Doubledge, you're not fast enough. You need... a powerful sword. Take it." Auron, confused, unwrapped the paper and discovered a Katana, shiny, long, and most of all, powerful looking.  
  
That was the last memory of Auron's birthday. After Braska died and Jecht became Sin, nobody had ever remembered Auron's birthday. He had accepted it, accepted that for Yuna's birthday, there would be excitement, presents and good cheer, and for his birthday... there would be loneliness. All Auron wanted was someone that could be there beside him, to share in these events with him, and most of all, to be with him... forever.  
  
Well, for all of you who read this story, these are Auron's secret problems... he's just lonely. Tune in soon for the next chapter of the story... Yuna. R&R! 


	2. Yuna

Life's Little Problems  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own the characters, locations or weapons in Final Fantasy 10 or any other part associated with the game. The fine people at Squaresoft, the minds that made this brilliant game, are the owners, as well they should be.  
  
Chapter 2: Yuna  
  
Yuna could not believe the warm and happy atmosphere that was surrounding the village of Besaid, as members of the community young and old alike were getting busy to celebrate one day. All this preparation for her birthday! She was so excited, and she had finally found someone she could share it with, someone who she thought was beautiful and who she loved with a passion, something she could have never said before. His name was Tidus.  
  
Tidus was currently sitting at the campfire, telling little kids about his manly exploits. Yuna giggled a little, and then took the time to really look at her boyfriend. Tall, blond, dressed nicely, muscular, just what she had always wanted in a man. Yuna giggled again, and went back into her tent to rearrange her things. She had lately found herself to be very disorganized, mostly because she still couldn't believe that she had done it, beaten Sin without using the Final Aeon.  
  
She put her staff down, and was about to leave the tent when a glint caught her eye. She turned swiftly. She thought she had seen something in the folds of one of her dresses.  
  
She picked up the dress, and much to her surprise, out fell a sphere. She looked at it for a second, and then decided to play it back. Shocked, she saw an image of Seymour standing on the sphere.  
  
Seymour laughed, and as Yuna watched, he said, "So Yuna, you have found the sphere I managed to... give you... after you killed me! I suppose you're wondering how I knew you would kill me. Well, Yuna, after seeing that resolve burn in your eyes, I knew you couldn't fail!" Seymour laughed again, and continued, "I need to tell you the truth about my enemy Tidus. There are flames of darkness burning in his heart. Yuna... Tidus must be stopped." Yuna's expression became confused, and at the same time angry. She took the sphere, raised it over her head and smashed it on the ground. It broke into pieces. Yuna stood there for a second, and then yelled at the pieces, "D-Don't say that about my Tidus! Y-You're just copying Lord Jyscal! T-that sounds e-exactly like what he said to me!" Yuna trembled, and then screamed loudly. Tidus had always told her that whenever something was going wrong, scream and the stress would go away. Thinking of Tidus always made her calmer.  
  
Wakka burst into the tent, turning his head and sharply looking around in every corner. Finally, he spun his blitzball, put it away, and said, "Yuna, you OK? I heard a loud scream, ya?" Yuna shook her head, and said, "No, I'm fine. Thank you for coming to check though," Yuna grinned, "Cap'n Wakka."  
  
Wakka chuckled, and said to Yuna, "Alright, as long as you're sure you're ok. I heard the scream, and I came running to make sure that you were OK. I thought there might be a fiend, Yevon forbid. What would I look like on Fiend Duty if a fiend got the birthday girl, ya?" Wakka reared back his head and laughed mightily, as if he had just told the world's funniest joke. Yuna smiled and said, "No Wakka, I wouldn't let a fiend get me." "Good," Wakka said. "Now, you just let me know if you need anything, ya?" "Yessir!" Yuna said happily, and with that, Wakka turned and exited the turn, rejoining the Aurochs on Fiend Duty.  
  
Yuna looked at the birthday presents from her friends. She was excited because Tidus hadn't given her a present yet, and she was convinced that it was coming soon. Maybe tonight they would share a time of intimacy. "Oh!" Yuna said to herself. "How I would love that! Tidus... and me... in the same room... in the same bed..." Yuna began to feel woozy as she imagined the possibilities. She managed to get a hold of her thoughts, as she knew that she had to remain calm until later. After all, she was the birthday girl, she had a public appearance to keep.  
  
Yuna decided that it was time to go out and meet the happy crowd. The food's aroma was starting to drift through the air, and she could tell that the islanders were anxious to get the party started. She did her air up in a bun, and she took off her dress and changed into a white dress much like the one that she got married to Seymour in. She sighed. The day that she and Seymour got married, the day that she had to her lips had to meet with his, that was the absolute worst day of her life, without comparison. Now, however, she was with Tidus, and she felt that nothing could go wrong.  
  
Yuna stepped out of the tent, and the activity on the island stopped, as they all jerked their heads in her direction and marvelled at Yuna's sheer beauty. She truly was a beautiful person, brown hair tied back in a bun, a nice dress that did her body good, her eyes, her face... the islanders began to cheer, and the Aurochs began to sing their very own version of Happy Birthday. Yuna was touched by this show of affection, and she waved to the islanders with a big smile on her face.  
  
Yuna turned and noticed her friends all standing together. Wakka was with the Aurochs, and was jollily singing Happy Birthday. Lulu was standing beside Auron with a big smile on her face. Auron, with a hint of a smile, was clapping slowly, and Kimahri was grinning. The only two people who didn't appear to be there were Rikku and Tidus. Yuna, wanting to see Tidus, began to scan the area around her looking for him.  
  
When she finally saw Tidus, her birthday happiness shattered like the sphere that Seymour had given her. Tidus was standing with Rikku at a tree a few feet away from the temple. Tidus and Rikku were kissing, their lips locked passionately, and Tidus appeared to be enjoying it.  
  
Yuna turned sharply and ran into the forest, not exactly where she was going or what she was going to do once she got there. The one she had loved, Tidus, had kissed another girl. He didn't want her anymore. The person she lived did not feel anything for her anymore. These were the thoughts that were pulsing through Yuna's mind as she ran through the forest.  
  
She stumbled on a tree root and fell sharply to the ground. Dirt now covered her once seemingly perfect face, and a slow trickle of blood began to fall from a newly opened cut on her cheek. She sat on a rock and began to cry. She had lost the one she loved and she was feeling the pain, not only from the cut on her face but the pain inside.  
  
She remembered the sphere that Seymour had given her. She knew that Seymour surely meant it to upset Yuna, as that seemed to be the only thing that Seymour was good for, upsetting people. Now, however, she thought seriously as she continued to sob. Was Seymour right about one thing? Is Tidus not as perfect as she thought he was. And why was Tidus kissing Rikku?  
  
Yes, Prince-Of-Hate (John rolls eyes) I know that I didn't take the real ending of Final Fantasy 10 into thought, but hey, I'm the author! I have the power -_-! By the way, everybody, Prince-Of-Hate is an extremely good author who is working on a fic as we speak,so when its finished take a look at it! So, why was Tidus kissing Rikku? Find out in Chapter 3: Tidus. 


	3. Tidus

Life's Little Problems  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own the characters, locations or weapons in Final Fantasy 10 or any other part associated with the game. The fine people at Squaresoft, the minds that made this brilliant game, are the owners, as well they should be.  
  
Chapter 3: Tidus  
  
Tidus smiled a little as he watched Rikku walk off to a save sphere, probably going onto the airship to get some last minute supplies for Yuna's big party. Rikku was cute, but she really wasn't his type... and besides, he was already with Yuna. Rikku had come to wish congratulations to Tidus, and her way of expressing happiness was with a kiss. She did kiss me with a little more... passion... than I would have liked, Tidus thought. He grinned as he walked down to the campfire, at the center of the party.  
  
Tidus took a look around, and immediately he noticed that something was wrong. The children were not cheery, the adults were either frowning or looking confused and the rest of his party was standing, dumbfounded.  
  
Tidus came up to where they were standing, and sputtered, "W-What's wrong?" Lulu stated matter-of-factly, "Yuna just ran off into the woods. It appeared that something bothered her in some way. "No kidding, I went into her tent because she had screamed for some reason, and now this?" Wakka said, scratching his orange hair in confusion. "Its not like her, ya?"  
  
Tidus began to worry, as he did not know what could have made Yuna so upset. He drew his Caladborg, and said to the others, "I'm going after her!" Lulu nodded her head, and then said, "Kimahri has already followed her in. Go, and see what you can do. Maybe you can calm her down."  
  
Tidus nodded and began his run into the forest. As he was doing it, it became apparent that the crowd was becoming restless, as it wasn't much of a birthday party if the birthday girl wasn't even there. Auron stepped into the centre of the village, and everyone started to quiet down.  
  
"Everyone, remain calm. It appears that Yuna has become... overwhelmed because of your generous support, and she has taken some time for herself. I assure you, don't be alarmed." The villagers listened to Auron's speech, and then broke into a cheer for themselves, because they now felt proud that they had made Yuna so happy.  
  
Auron sighed and stepped off the podium, wondering, as all the rest of the party was, what really happened to Yuna, and what provoked her to go running away from camp. Auron only hoped that everything was all right.  
  
Tidus was having a problem with annoying fiends in the forest, for they appeared to be everywhere. A particularly mean looking Water Flan barred Tidus' path, but his toughness was soon reduced to a pile of quivering sludge as the Caladborg sliced through its skin easily. A Garuda swooped over the treetops, but could not reach Tidus as he was protected by the thick tree's and the underbrush.  
  
Tidus, huffing and puffing, finally caught up to Kimahri, who was calmly looking in all directions of the forest.  
  
"Pant... wheeze... Kimahri, I've b-been looking for you," Tidus grunted as he sliced a running fiend, the fiend whimpering and falling backwards, pyreflies doing their dance as the creature's existence ended. Kimahri said nothing, and ran through a fork in the trail. Tidus shrugged, and ran down the other fork.  
  
Tidus tripped. He hit a particularly large rock and stumbled, flying face first into the ground, his sword escaping his grip and landing a few feet away from Tidus. He groaned, then looked up and saw another fiend. Without his sword, Tidus was helpless, and the fiend roared, licked its lips and crashed its teeth into Tidus.  
  
Tidus cried out, as the fiend sunk his teeth into Tidus' chest. Blood began to trickle, then flow out of an ever increasing wound in Tidus' chest. There was nothing that Tidus could do to get away from the fiend, and he closed his eyes as he was ready to be bitten again.  
  
Suddenly, the fiend cried, and ran away from Tidus, whimpering in disgust as he had just lost his dinner for the night. He turned to see Yuna standing there, her staff in her hands. It was obvious that she had cast a spell to scare the fiend away.  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus' wound, realized that it was deep, and cast Curaga on Tidus. She then cast Regen, just to make sure that he would be all right.  
  
Tidus got up, picked up his sword, looked at Yuna, and said, "Yuna! I can't believe I found you! Are you..."  
  
Yuna hit him with her staff. The blow was even harder than she had ever hit a fiend. Tidus, taken completely by surprise, fell backwards to the ground, his sword once again flew from his hands and landed in a thick bush. The force of the sharp staff had opened another cut, this time on Tidus' cheek.  
  
Tidus winced, trying to hold back the pain, and sputtered, "Y-Yuna? W-What was that for?" "Don't lie to me, you bastard," Yuna said. "I saw you with Rikku. If you liked her more than me, why did you say all that bullshit to me? About your love?" Yuna's anger was making her say things that she never would have imagined saying before, and as she broke down into tears, it got worse. "I-I loved you, T-Tidus!" She cried on, and managed to continue, "B-But now, I j-just want you to stay the fu... just stay away!" Though Yuna was incredibly upset, she couldn't bring herself to swear anymore at Tidus, she just wanted to get away.  
  
Tidus, shocked, now realized what had happened, and that it was all a misunderstanding. "Yuna, you have to believe me! This is all a misunderstan..." He stopped short as she hit him again, this time in the chest, which had just recently been cut open by a fiend. His chest started to bleed again, and Tidus, weak from the beatings and from the fact that his true love was hitting him, started to slip into an almost unconscious state.  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus, and then ran away. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going as far away from Besaid as she could. She didn't care about anything, now that her love was gone, all hope had been erased from her mind.  
  
Kimahri found Tidus half an hour later, and he became confused as to what was going on. Saying nothing, he used an X Potion on Tidus, picked him up, draped him over his shoulder, and took him back to camp.  
  
When Kimahri got back to camp, he grunted for the others to follow him into a tent. Saying nothing to the confused islanders, Kimahri and the rest of the party followed him into the tent. Kimahri dropped Tidus onto a table, and slapped him lightly, waking him up. Tidus opened his eyes, and thinking about what had just happened, began to cry.  
  
The group just watched as Tidus cried, tears falling down his face as he had lost the one thing that meant the most to him. He kept crying, and started to punch the table, the salty tears falling onto the table as his emotions swept over him.  
  
"I... loved... her..."  
  
What is going to happen to Tidus and Yuna? Find out next chapter: Tidus & Yuna 


End file.
